The Diamond
by streakofred
Summary: When Edward Cullen first moved to Forks with his family, he became the subject of affection of the "it" girls Lauren and Jessica. But he couldn't help but be attracted to the group's 3rd, mysterious beauty Bella Swan, also most wanted girl of FH. BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

EPOV

School.

First days were always the worst. Unlike Alice and Emmett, who jumped at every chance of excitement and change, I hated the drama and attention of being a new student.

I dressed in a long-sleeved navy shirt and dark blue jeans, my disarray of bronze hair in its usual tousled mess. My bright green eyes stood out on my pale face.

"Hurry up, Eddie!" Emmett bellowed. It really sucks to live with two extreme morning person. I ran downstairs, kissed mom and dad goodbye, and hopped in the Volvo to find Alice and Emmett already seated, singing at the top of their lungs to I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

The drive to the school was constant mayhem. We parked in the empty lot at the early hour and walked into the office. Forks High was a small, ordinary cluster of dull gray blocks covered with faded maroon bricks.

Behind the counter of the small cozy office, a red-headed woman sat, her nameplate identifying her as Mrs. Cope. She smiled as we entered, her eyes lingering over me a little longer than necessary.

"Hello, can we have the schedule for Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen," I spoke for my sibling, afraid that their enthusiasm would frighten or encourage the lady. I smiled politely and her eyes fixed on my face, her face twisted in a look that was supposed to be seductive. I almost winced and gagged. She was a Mrs. and had to be older than forty. Ugh.

She handed us out schedules and told us to come back for "anything". Double gags. I suppressed a shudder and avoided her eyes as I walk swiftly out of the room, forgetting all about my siblings.

"Awww, Eddie's got an admirer!" Emmett boomed, his laughter echoing in the half-filled parking lot. I was about to give him a smack on the head, hard, when I saw a shiny black Ferrari zoom in the parking lot, its quiet purr barely audible even at a few feet away. My gaze was fixed on the car when the door opened. I heard myself gasp at the girl that stepped out.

Five foot four; her small frame was draped in clothing that made me gape at her. She was wearing tight-fitting white thermal, a silver heart necklace resting on the v-neck. Her amazingly longs legs were covered in navy tights and a pair of light blue denim mini. She wore fluffy white boots and a thick cream colored scarf. Her lustrous mahogany curls were tied into two low side ponies, a gray beret covering her head. Her large chocolate colored doe eyes met mine and she gave a small smile before turning and walking away. I watched her speechless, gazing at the spot she was standing at.

"Oh, she was steaming hot!" Emmett whistled. I turned around to give him two smacks on the head to see that Alice had already done my job for me. I almost felt sorry for Emmett; Alice hits a lot harder than I do. She was super tough for someone as small as her.

I shook my head. _Concentrate, Edward, she could be spoiled brat or a bitch that couldn't spell apple for all you know.___**(AN: I actually know someone that couldn't spell apple! :D) **I said goodbye to Alice and Emmett and hurried to my first period Calculus AP class.

The bell rang as I stepped into the classroom. I noticed that the girl from this morning was sitting in the far corner of the room, with no one next to her. I silently prayed for the teacher to point me there. I heard the sudden silence and felt everyone's gaze on me. Great. Exactly why I hate being the new student. Mr. Varner signed my slip and pointed me to a desk in the back, the corner opposite the beautiful girl, next to a girl with bronze hair like me. She was one of the few females in the class who wasn't ogling at me. So is the angel from this morning.

"Renesmee Dwyer, but please call me Nessie," she smiled, her brown eyes shone with genuine friendliness.

"Edward Cullen," I shook her hand. All through the lesson, I sneaked glances at the girl. I had to find out her name. At the end of the class, Mr. Varner started handing out graded quizzes. Nessie got a 67 and grimaced, muttering something about should've asked her to tutor me or something. Most of the quizzes were C's and B's.

"Bella Swan, 102," Mr. Varner called, obviously annoyed that whoever it was got such a good grade. I watched in shock as the girl from this morning rose gracefully from her seat and walked up to the teacher. She skimmed quickly through the quiz as she walked, her eyes uncaring, as if it happened all the time, which it probably did. I guess I could mark off the stupid, since she obviously wasn't _that_.

The bell rang then, I quickly said good bye to Nessie, who invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I had accepted, intending to bring my siblings with me, too.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. A couple of slutty looking girls asked me out, but I rejected. As mean as it might sound, I didn't want to lose brain cells hanging out with them.

After PE, I followed a Native American boy who was Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob Black, to the lunch table. I saw, surprised, Alice and Emmett already there, with two other blonde at the table. They were a boy and girl, clearly twins. The girl was tall, stunning, with a model figure. The boy was lean, but still muscular. They were both pale and had piercing blue eyes. I sat down at the table between Alice and Emmett.

"This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale," Jacob pointed at the twins, "and you know your siblings, and Nessie." His voice turned loving when he said his girlfriend's name. It was clear that they were deeply, and hopelessly in love. Jasper waved at me while Rosalie glanced at me with a speculative look and gave a small smile. It wasn't hostile or cold, though.

The door opened then, and the sound in the cafeteria died down. In walked three girls, one was Bella Swan. The other two looked almost identical, not in features, just the way they held themselves and dressed. While Bella looked angelic in her outfit, the other two looked slutty.

Both the dirty blonde and the curly red-head was wearing way too much makeup, and cheer leading outfits that were obviously cut to be shorter than they were. Bella walked a little behind them, her back straight, her hips swaying just slightly- natural, unlike the two before her. She mindlessly twirled a strand of her soft curl around her finger, her eyes not staring at anything in particular. Evidently, these three were the "it" girls of the school.

They walked over to a table of cheerleaders and sat down, their lunch already purchased for them. Bella started drinking her Oj while the others around them just picked at their food, disgust clear on their faces. The blonde looked around and her gaze landed on me, her mouth curved into a smile. Shit.

She tapped Bella and the redhead and motioned at me. I swear I saw Bella sigh. They got out of their seats and walked over. The blonde and the redhead headed straight for me while Bella went over to Jacob.

"Hello, Jake, Nessie, Jazz, Rose, Alice, and Emmett," her soft voice rang like bells. Jake and Jasper high-fived her while Rose and Nessie gave her a hug. Alice and Emmett looked stunned and excited that she knew their names; they shook hands with her. The blonde's loud, nasal voice snapped into my focus.

"Hey," she attempted to purr, though it sounded like a strangling cat. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the girls at my table snorted.

"Um, hi?" it sounded like a question.

"You want to go out tonight? I'm Lauren by the way, and this is Jessica." She pointed at the red head. I smiled stiffly. Her voice was getting on my nerves and her perfume made my head swim, not in a good way.

"No thanks, I'm busy unpacking," I said, an uncomfortable edge in my voice.

"Laury, Jess, let's try another time, he's clearly busy," her soft, bell-like voice rang out. Lauren and Jessica nodded at her, apparently she's the only brain of the group, and they know it- unconsciously, maybe. Bella was looking at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bella, let's go," Jessica whined. Bella said goodbye to the people of our table and mumbled "see you after school today" to Rose and Jasper. She walked away, and I stared at her like an idiot, the third time today.

"That was interesting," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who was the Bella girl?" Alice asked, quietly for once.

"Oh, she is the third, quietest, and most wanted girl of that group, although Lauren and Jessica won't admit it- the most wanted part that is. She is also mysterious, has astonishing good grades, and a, they say and I quote 'heartbreaker'. Rumor says that so far, she has never dated anyone at Forks High." Nessie said, as if she had the whole piece memorized.

"But she is really nice and polite, though she keeps to herself. She doesn't have a lot of close friends, only two, but is on friendly terms with most of the school. She also knows almost everything and anything about everyone." Rosalie finished.

"And the two close friends are Lauren and Jessica? Some taste she has." Emmett commented bluntly.

"No," Rose snapped, apparently unhappy that he insulted her friend, "they're only with her to share her popularity. And she knows that. But she said that, 'it's just wasting energy creating enemies'. Her two closest friends are Jasper and Jacob." To say I was shocked was an understatement. These two guys are the most beautiful girl in the world's only close friends?

"What about when she said to you guys 'see you after school today'?" I voiced my curiosity. I was dying to know everything about this girl.

"Oh, that, Bella comes over almost every day to hang out with us since she lives alone, and she ends up cooking dinner for our whole family because she apparently loves to. She rocks at it too." Jasper answered. His eyes became dreamy at the mention of her cooking. I was amazed yet again. She was, so far, perfect in every sense. But did he say she lives alone?

"I can't wait to become her friend!" typical Alice is back. I chuckled.

"Then you guys should come over today, usually Friday is sleepover time," Rose said, getting excited.

"Let me text her and ask if we could go to hers instead," Jasper said, taking out his shiny Blackberry. I glanced over in what I hoped to be a secretive way.

_B, honey,_

_Mind if me and Rose bring a couple friends over to yours for a movie night+ sleep over today?_

_Jake and Nessie too._

_XO_

_J 3_

My heart twisted. I was almost certain that they were dating, but Nessie had said she hadn't dated anyone in Forks High. Geez, I am so confused. I looked over just to see Bella typing on her phone. Just then, Jasper's phone beeped. I stole a glanced again.

_J =)_

_Sure, I'd 3 to meet them_

_Properly, that is._

_Bring popcorn, kay?_

_3 ya._

_B :D_

Funny how I noticed random things at this point. Jasper and Jacob both start with J. I wonder how Bella could tell the difference. If I could, I want to be at least a friend to her too. That is, without getting too close to her two plastic friends.

The bell rang then, I dumped my lunch in the trash and walked to my AP Biology class, hopeful that Bella will be in there. When I walk through the door, I almost cheered. There she was, sitting next to the _only_ empty desk. _YES!_

Mr. Banner pointed me to the desk of my designation and I couldn't help but grin. I think Bella noticed, 'cuz she stifled a giggle. I sat down in my desk and turned to her, unusually nervous.

"H…ello. My name is Edward Cullen," I stuttered and held out my hand, feeling completely like an idiot.

"Hi," she smiled, her face like an angel's, "Bella Swan, but you probably already know that, since they were obviously giving you guys all the dirt on me."

"Yeah," I grinned, suddenly confident. I couldn't help but notice how extremely gorgeous she was. Her hair was shiny and small strands cascaded in gently waves down the side of her heart-shaped face. Her extremely long eyelashes framed two deep pools of melted chocolate. Her collarbone traced down to her chest... _Snap out of it! Don't think those thoughts! _I looked up and saw that she was still smiling, skeptical this time, her delicate eyebrows raised. _Crap. Did I just say that out loud?_

I saw her press her lips tightly together, her expression amused, and nodded her head. _Oh my god. Just kill me now. _I flushed a very, _very_ deep shade of red.

The teacher called us to attention, so I decided to write her notes instead.

(AN: Yay! Notes! **Bold: Edward**. Underlined: Bella)

**Hello ;]**

Oh, hi _a small smile played on her lips_

**You know, Jasper invited us over today, you don't mind, do you?**

Of course not 3 The more the merrier…?

**Yeah, what do you guys usually do anyways?**

Oh, you know, usual sleepover stuff. Movies, makeovers, gossip a little (don't underestimate how much gossip Jess could get, Truth or Dare, junk food.

**Um, a little blunt but, why do you hang out with Jessica and Lauren?**

I'm sure they told you –smirk-

**Kinda. But… Do you honestly like them?**

They're ok enough.

**Okay… btw, I just remembered, nice car.**

Hehe, thanks, random much?

**I…**

I was just about to write another sentence when Bella whipped the paper out of sight. I looked up at her confused but she shot me a look.

"Do you have anything you want to share with us, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"My notes?" Bella looked so confused, that if I wasn't the one passing notes with her, I'd believe that she wasn't doing anything. In her hand was a complete page of neat calligraphy, well organized and color-coded. I just gaped at her.

**How the hell do you do that?**

It's a talent. –smirk-

**I hate you. You're so perfect. **_Crap. Did I really write that?_

Aww. Thank you. I love you too._ My heart skipped a beat and my breathing became faster. It's just a phrase, it's just a phrase, I chanted in my head._

**So, how did you know Jasper?**

He's a friend._ Defensive, huh? Exclusive, too._

**Yeah, how did you know the "friend"**

Shut up, he's really a friend. I met him at school.

**Aren't you gonna tell me more? –pout-**

Aww –pats puppy- later, okay? 

**Fine.**

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff for Spanish. I turned around to Bella at the door.

"Bye, see you," she smiled her angelic smile and walked to PE. A blonde boy that I didn't notice in my class walked up to me.

"Hey, you're new right? Name's Mike. Mike Newton."

"Hey. Edward Cullen." I said, not really liking the sway his eyes followed Bella's every movement. _Who I am to say that? I do that everytime._

"Hey, dude. How the hell did you get to know Bella so fast?" I knew he was just talking to me to get to her. Figures. Stupid generic pervert.

"She wasn't that hard to talk to. She's friendly. And really nice." It's true. She wasn't as cold as she seemed to be.

"Yeah, sure. You know she was called the Ice Doll by the guys? She was just so hot and intimidating." Mike babbled on, a dreamy gaze in his eyes. I almost snorted. Bella was drop-dead gorgeous, anyone knew that, but the way he talks about her just makes me want to kick his face or something. I quickly said bye to Mike when I saw the Spanish class room door and ducked into the room. Yay. Alice is in this class with me.

After a period of Alice sneaking knowing glances at me, we walked to the parking lot, where we'd meet the crew. And they were easily spotted. A clear ten feet of spaces was around them, people sending envious gazes at them. I can really see why now.

There was Jasper and Rosalie, with glossy blonde hair, model figure, and the faces of movie stars.

There was Jacob and Nessie, looking like a perfect match, a tall handsome Native and a pale, beautiful girl.

There was Emmett, who despite being humongous, had a handsome face.

There was Alice, small and bubbly, with obvious designer clothes, and an air of friendliness around her.

Then there was Bella, inhumanly stunning, beautiful, exquisite, with an amazing body and an even more gorgeous face. Her long mahogany hair shimmered in the faint sunlight.

Our group of eight walked to our cars: a red BMW M3, a black Ferrari, a silver Volvo, a Jeep. We hopped in and zoomed out of the parking lot, eyes still trailing after us, one after another in a line.

_And I can't wait to be there._

AN:

Don't worry. I'm still writing the other one, but I couldn't but help start this one. It's invading my brain. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its awesome characters. I want Jasper though.

I'm BxE all the way. But I just love Bella and Jasper friendship. I think it's so cute 3

Read my other FF, Air Kisses!

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okie, let me clear a few points.**

**First, Bella is human, this is an AH story. And Bella does not read minds. There are no distinct superpowers, but Edward and Alice have twin telepathy, to an extent. Alice has some sort of hunch to the future. Edward can read face expressions very well. Jasper is calming. Second, I'll try to fit everyone in. Third, wait for Seth! Hehe… Seth is my favorite wolf. **

**I haven't mentioned much about Em/R and J/A because Edward wasn't as observant about other people like Bella is and he was too busy focusing on her alone. =)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I want Jasper =)**

Chapter 2

EPOV

It wasn't until half-way through the drive when I noticed the familiarity of our route. I've been too busy staring at her shadow in the shiny black car in front of mine.

Obsessed. I've seen more of her today than my own surroundings. And this was only the first day I've met her.

Before I could Bella-filled head to figure out the reason this route seemed so familiar, we've arrived at a charming single-floor home. I was dragged toward the house by some sort of gravitational force that plagued my brain and clouded my mind.

"Edward! We're going home first!" Alice's high-pitched voice broke into my trance. I repressed the irrational impatience and disappointment as I headed toward our house, the one I completely ignored right next to Bella's.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed, causing several birds in a nearby tree to flee in fright. Bella gave a quiet giggle, one that I wouldn't have heard if I hadn't been listening for it the whole day. It was the most beautiful sound in the world- even my piano had no competition. It was sweeter than honey, as gentle a feather, ringing like wind chimes.

We walked through the double ebony doors and saw our mother waiting in the entry way. No doubt Emmett's greeting had alerted her to our presence. Esme was very young for her age, almost too young to be our mother. She and our father, Carlisle, are in their mid-thirties. Esme gave birth to Emmett, the oldest at eighteen, when she was only sixteen years old; Carlisle was seventeen. At the young age of eighteen, Esme gave birth to Alice and me, twins.

I smiled at mom's gentle heart-shaped face framed my long caramel waves.

"Mom, these are Rosalie and Jasper Hale," something sparked in Alice's hazel eyes as she said Jasper's name, "Jacob Black and Renessmee Dwyer," their eyes glowed with love at the sound of their name as a pair, "and Bella Swan." Alice glanced at me when she said the angel's name. "They invited us to a sleep over tonight!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. Esme shook hands with our new friends. Though there was one particular person that I would like to become more than friends with…

"You're going to have fun," Esme said, smiling gently, barely hiding the ecstasy at us making so many friends on our first day.

Emmett, Alice, and I ran upstairs to grab a set of clothes. It was currently 4:30 Pm. We would be meeting at Bella's house at 6. Right now, I was glancing repeatedly at Bella, who was chatting lightly with my mom. She was sitting in one of the over large couches; I daydreamed about a day when she would stay for good.

Bella Cullen. Hmm… I rather liked the sound of that.

_Bella in all white, walking down the aisle in her father's arm. Bella standing under the canopy of flowers, exchanging rings with me. Bella swirling, her face flushed with happiness as she danced in my arms the day of the wedding. _

Slap! I was shook out of the pleasant scene by Alice.

"Ouch! Alice, what the heck?"

Giggle, giggle, giggle, "Ha… You should've seen your face? What are you daydreaming about? Trust me, if you're undressing Bella in your mind, I will know, and it won't be pleasant," Alice choked out, then threatened. I flushed a dark red at the mention of a naked Bella. _My mouth on hers, our tongues dancing together, my hands sliding under her shirt… _Stop!

"Oh my god, you weren't, were you? I swear I will tell on you if you do that again…" Alice started rambling.

"God no! I was not picturing Bella naked!" I shouted, a little too loud. My mom and Bella turned around to look at us; Esme's face showed nothing but shock, Bella raised her perfect eyebrows and had a soft smirk on her face. I don't know how there could be a soft smirk, but she just made it sweet and sexy looking at the same time.

I wanted the hard wood flooring to open up and swallow me.

"Hey, little bro! If you want to have your fantasy, do it quietly! We don't want to hear you undress Bella mentally, wait, yeah we do, so what happened in your daydream?" I swerved around and Emmett was standing there, laughing, with Jacob and Nessie behind him. Jacob's eyes were narrowed, protective. Nessie was giggling and slightly pink. Thank god Jasper and Rosalie, especially Jasper had other errands to run before we meet up. If they were dating, the last thing I'd want him to hear was me undressing Bella mentally. Not that I was doing it, but Alice was accusing me.

"Alice! Look what now?" I cried, exasperated. She simply giggled.

"Don't worry, I know you wasn't," I jumped. I haven't heard Bella approach me. She giggled and continued, "But I'd rather not know in the future if you were, or weren't, undressing me in your mind."

I was sure my face had invented a new shade of red now.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. She gave me a smile that showed she wasn't offended, disgusted, etc. I smiled weakly back. She walked back to my mom and continued their conversation. Alice bounced toward them, keen to join. It was one of those times I was envious of Alice, able to talk to Bella whenever she wanted without needing an excuse or making it awkward.

Alice glanced my way every once a while, smirking whenever she caught me openly gawking at Bella. I couldn't help it. I wanted to memorize every single line of her face and body. A few times, Bella herself caught me, but she just smiled sweetly and turned back to their conversation. That slight gesture sent my heart fluttering, my mouth curving automatically into a smile in response.

Finally, time was up. I had officially spent the past an hour and a half staring at Bella. We grabbed our stuff and followed Bella to her house, where Jasper and Rosalie were waiting on the porch. Bella's face lit up when her eyes met Jaspers. In contrast, my heart sank. Either they were together, or about to. I couldn't imagine someone who wouldn't want her. She was perfect in every way. Way too good for me.

Asking Bella was out of the question. If I asked Jasper, he would sure get suspicious. So Rosalie it is. I mentioned for Rosalie to wait outside with me for a while, and she nodded, her beautiful face confused. Rosalie was the stereotypically beautiful type. She was the natural blonde with a killer body. But the attraction to her was nonexistent when compared to Bella's.

"Rosalie?" I began tentatively. She looked at me pointedly, telling me to go on.

"Is… Bella and Jasper together?" I mumbled, staring at my feet. I heard she stifle a snigger. I looked up.

"No, they're not together right now." She answered very seriously, matching my own seriousness. I almost sighed in relief. I opened my mouth to ask more questions but she stopped me before I could.

"That's all I'll answer in regard to their relationship. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask the persons in question." It now occurred to me that she said now as if they were, or will be, in a relationship. I panicked a little, then realized that she said 'regarding relationship.' That means I could still ask about Bella. Rosalie must have seen it in my eyes because she chuckled and looked at me expectantly.

"Can you… answer some questions about Bella?" I asked, stuttering in my nervousness. Her eyes hardened a little, but nodded nevertheless.

"It depends on what question, but if you leek the information to anyone else, I would skin you alive." I shivered, knowing it wasn't an empty threat.

"What's her favorite color? And what's her birthday?" Rosalie chuckled.

"If it's just trivial questions, why don't you ask her? Won't you get a chance to know her better?" I was about to protest, but she was right. I would ask Bella myself, and get to know her better. Maybe I should suggest twenty questions or something.

"Let's go in, they would get suspicious soon, if they weren't already." Rosalie said before walking in. I followed her and gasped as I enter the room.

From outside, it looked like a normal home, but inside, she had removed all the walls except for the bathroom. The giant open space was like an apartment flat. Polished wooden planks covered the floor. The walls were painted a crisp white, except for one wall which was a deep plum. A king sized bed was pushed up against the far corner, the bedding purple and silver. In the corner adjacent to that one, several glass desks were lined up in an L shape, forming a humongous cubicle. Between the bed and the desk, which was also the colored wall, a large 60" plasma was placed above a DVD player, a karaoke machine, a stereo, and all the electronic gaming systems that ever existed. Beside those was a large book shelf that reached the ceiling, but filled with movies and games. My eyes widened on some of the titles. Across from the TV was three massive gray stylishly shapeless bundles surrounded by colorful beanbags- light green, turquoise, purple, and silver. A large flat coffee table completed the scene.

Off in another corner was a kitchen seen only in Home magazines or HGTV. The black marble countertops ran along its length, breaking off in sections where gleaming stainless steel replaced them. The appliances were all big and shiny. The lighting was modern, and next to it all was a section where she obviously ate. It was a large circular seating like those in restaurant. The round tabled was in the middle, the padding of the seats silver. One of the walls was completely covered by bookshelves, another wall an oversized closet. Alice was currently examining all her clothes, nodding at her choices in approval. At the end of the closet laid a big ornament. I secretly wondered the reason for the big fat square.

Bella was looking at me gape at her home. Even in high styles, the room was very cozy and welcoming. Jasper went to the large purple ornament and opened it, pulling out dozens of comfy looking pillows and several furry blankets- all in green, purple, and gray, of course. He laid them around the couches and collapsed on one of the blob. Bella laughed a carefree laugh at the sight of him.

I committed the sound to memory, knowing that I wouldn't hear it very often after tonight, at school, anyways. Emmett excitedly ran to the large selection of games, looking like an eager eight years old. He turned on the TV and he, Jasper, and Jacob started playing the game, fiercely. Thirty minutes into the game, Bella got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. I followed her, hoping for conversation. Alice shot me a knowing glance.

"Hey," she smiled softly as she spotted me leaning on the counter. She tied an apron around her, and I started imaging her as my wife. _Again_. What is wrong with me? I've met this girl for one day, held one real conversation-that was on notes-, and I'd already head-over-the-heels for her. I knew that I would want to spend eternity with her and make her laugh every single minute.

"Hey," I repeated, feeling like an idiot.

"So, what brought you here?" she sang, her barrier almost down. She had pulled her hair down, her long curls spraying cross her back. _Truly like an angel…_

"Nothing much, you making dinner?" _Of course she was, what else?_

"Yeah, Jazz and Rose always eat around 7:00," she mumbled softly. How much she cared for her friends made her even more beautiful.

"Can I help?" I grinned, hoping that she would accept, so I could stalk her without seeming like a stalker.

"Sure, can you dice the tomatoes for me?"

"So, how's life?" Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _What kind of dumb question was that?_

"Good enough," she smiled.

"How about we play twenty questions to get to know each other?" I suggested, my heart beating nervously, waiting for her to shoot my idea down.

"Sure, favorite color?" she asked, her hands still deftly chopping the material, never changing pace. Mean while, the tomatoes I was supposed to be cutting was uneven and gooey. _Great, Edward, make a fool of yourself. Trip and fall into the trashcan, while you're at it. _

"Brown, you?" I answered, looking at her hypnotic chocolate eyes, her lustrous mahogany tress.

"Green," she smiled. Boy did I hope that it was because of my eyes. Who am I kidding myself? And the game continued, exchanging trivial questions, never straying toward the personal boundary. I absorbed every single detail, imprinting her smiles and giggles into the permanent section of my brain. Twenty minutes later, Bella single-handedly –as I wasn't much help- made a huge serving of special lasagna, colorful salad, and chocolate cream pie. She cut a portion for everyone and placed them in eight plastic lunch tray-like plates. I helped her bring the plates into the kitchen, and Emmett and Jacob's stomach growled at the sight of them. Alice put on a comedy movie, and everyone dug in.

I watched Bella laugh and mingle with her, our, friends, especially with Jasper and Jacob. I learned that Bella had first known Jacob, as a childhood friend, then Jasper in junior high. Then Jasper introduced her to Rosalie. And Jacob met Nessie.

After dinner, I helped Bella wash the dishes. We played our game a little bit more then joined the others in the 'living room'.

"Karaoke!" Alice shouted, and Emmett cheered her.

_Oh no_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I wasn't in the mood to be bellowing out my favorite song like an idiot in front of Bella, but I was eager to hear her voice more. A person with the voice of an angel would definitely sing like an angel. But I doubt I would've cared if she sucked, I would still think her singing was absolutely adorable.

"Oohhh, me first, me first!" Emmett shouted, bouncing on the couch. I shot him a warning glance.

"Don't break her couch, Emmett," I said. I saw Bella had an amused smile on her face, watching Emmett trash her furniture.

"It's okay, I had my furniture reinforced after Jacob stomped a hole through my last couch in 6th grade." She grinned at Jacob, who wasn't red in the face like I would be, but grinning back as if proud.

"Hey, my favorite team lost the finals," he whined.

"Yeah, and that gives you a reason to mutilate your best friend's sofa," Bella rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. _Best friend. _I longed to have at least that title. We are friends now, and knew something about each other. She had seemed interested when we were talking, maybe she did want to be friends, maybe more…

_No, stop hoping, you'll just end up falling harder. _

She'll never want to be with me. Sure, some- most- girls think I'm hot, but Bella was different from them. Plus, even if it was only look-wise, she was way out of my league.

"I want to sing Barbie Girl!" Emmett shouted with excitement, his voice ringing. I was a bit worried… What if the neighbors called the police on us? If that happened Bella would sure hate us…

"Don't worry, we don't have neighbors. The only houses in this circle was the Hales, Blacks, and Dwyers. And of course, your guys's. And my house is sound proof. Jazz here has a set of lungs." Bella said, as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. Woah, I wonder if she could read minds, or was that crazy? (**AN: Bella is not a mind reader, she's just really good at reading facial expressions and guessing.**)

"I'm not that bad," Jasper pouted to her. She just smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Cue heartbreak.

"Come on, pay attention! Emmett the Great is about to sing!" Alice mock-shouted, probably noticing my broken expression. Rose gave me a look that said "Don't worry, they're just friends." I never did notice that the way Alice was looking at Jasper was the same way I was looking at Bella. And she was confident that she'd get her man, which means Jasper and Bella won't be together.

Barbie Girl

_(Ken)Hiya Barbie! __  
__Hi Ken!__  
__(Ken)You wanna go for a ride?__  
__Sure Ken!__  
__(Ken)Jump In...___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world__  
__Life is plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination life is your creation___

_(Ken)Come on barbie, let's go party!___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world__  
__Life is plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_I'm a blond little girl, in the fantasy world__  
__Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly___

_(Ken)You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain,__  
__Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...___

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"___

_(ooh-oh-ooh)__  
__I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world__  
__Life is plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_(KEN)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(Uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(ooh-oh-ooh)___

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please__  
__I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees___

_(Ken) Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,__  
__Hit the town, fool around, let's go party___

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"__  
__You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"___

_(Ken)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(ooh-oh-ooh)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uu-oooh)___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world__  
__Life is plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world__  
__Life is plastic, it's fantastic!__  
__You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere__  
__Imagination, life is your creation___

_(Ken)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(ooh-oh-ooh)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(uh-uh-uh-yeah)__  
__Come on Barbie, let's go party!__  
__(ooh-oh-ooh)___

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!__  
__(Ken) Well Barbie, we're just getting started__  
__Oh, I love you Ken!_

After Emmett finished the song- complete with dance routine- in his annoying girly voice, we were laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt. Bella, whose face was currently buried in her hands, shaking, got up and picked a song. My heart beat picked up as she got ready to sing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Bella's wind chime voice shimmered on the last line, her sweet sound still lingering in the room. My sibling and my jaws were on the ground. That was beyond beautiful. There was no word for it. If she wanted to, she could become a singer and kick whoever it was the most famous right now down. Jasper and Rose looked proud. Jacob was applauding excitedly, and Nessie was clapping softly too, her face in awe.

We all took turns singing, and it turns out that everyone is really good. Bella got first on the ranking, of course. Surprisingly, Jasper got second with the scoring, which didn't help my bitter thoughts. His voice was clear, strong, and professional, like Bella's. Though it wasn't as beautiful. I sang two songs by My Chemical Romance. Alice chose Material Girl and an Avril Lavigne song. Emmett's other song- yup, you guess it- was Hannah Montana's Best of Both Worlds. Jacob sang some dual song with Nessie. Jasper went with a Muse song and a dual with Bella. My heart twisted with jealousy when I heard their voices, both stunning, weaving through each other's in harmony.

Bella left after seeing the score to the kitchen, and me, being the super loyal pup I am, followed her. She chuckled when she saw me behind her, stalking her every move.

"What would you and your siblings like to drink?" she asked, her voice even more beautiful after the singing. My heart fluttered. I imagined her whispering "I love you" in her musical murmur. _Snap out of it._

"Well, Alice likes Orange Fanta, Emmett likes Coke, and I like root beer." I stated, remembering a little too late that most people don't have a huge variety of soda in their fridge. I was about to comment on that when Bella opened a cabinet door next to the shiny silver refrigerator. Inside was a fridge with every soda I'd ever seen.

"Jacob," was all she said. But after hanging out with them all day, that seemed like the only explanation needed. Jacob, like Emmett, never has a moment where he was not stuffing himself with food. I chuckled.

She poured our requested drinks into separate identical cups, and I noticed that she had a cup of Sprite, Mountain Dew, and two different colored substances from blender-shaped bottles. One was orange, the other was pink. She noticed my questioning gaze and answered.

"Nessie and I both prefer homemade smoothies." She placed all the cups on a huge tray and carried it into the living room, refusing my offer to help.

"Truth or Dare!" Alice screamed, making me jump. Bella took one look at my expression, and burst out laughing. The sound was so beautiful that it caught me off guard. I stared at her, and she blushed a slight pink. _Bella_, blushed! The warm color on her cheeks made her even more desirable. If that was even possible. She just surprises me every time. I noticed that Jasper was slightly confused as well. I saw them communicate silently. Bella shook her head.

"So are we going to play or not?" Alice demanded. She bounced up and down on the sofa. I knew she'd been hesitant to do that, but Bella's information about the reinforced frame just encouraged her. I chuckled, sighing a little. Alice will be Alice.

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered. I don't really know how I'm related to them.

"Ok, I go first, Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked, challenge in her voice.

"Dare," he was obviously responding to the challenge. Wrong choice, buddy. Alice smirked. _Oh no_.

"I dare you to let me dress you in Bella's clothes then make out with Jacob!" Alice screamed, laughing hysterically. Poor, poor guy. I mean, as jealous as I was of him and Bella, I would never throw him to the shark- aka, Alice. But I'd rather it be him than me.

"Oh, Jazz. Alice, can I please help?" Bella pouted a little. Even though it wasn't directed at me, that pout would make me do anything. I melted a little. Alice's face lit up. Apparently, this was some sort of girl bonding activity. Bella' barrier was down tonight, but I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to last. Maybe it would only be when she was with us. Selfishly, I hoped it was only when she was with us. I didn't want to share anything of hers, even friendship.

While I was dazing off in my thoughts, Alice and Bella had put together a sequined tank top and miniskirt outfit. Jasper looked at Bella pleadingly, but she shook her head no. Jasper sighed and took the clothes to change in the restroom. When he came out, everyone was on the ground. I felt the hard wood floor trembling. He glared at us.

"Oh, Jazz, you are so going to buy me a new outfit. You completely stretched that one!" Bella choked out, still in her laughing fit, as was everyone else. He grimaced, but didn't seem to care about the outfit part. Of course, it was normal for a boyfriend to buy stuff for his girlfriend. _Rose said they weren't together. Rose said they… _

With an exasperated sigh, Jasper threw himself at Jacob, and they made out. It was hilarious and really disturbing to watch. I looked and saw everyone either laughing or fake-gagging. Alice was looking a little… jealous? _Overkill, jealous of another guy that she dared him to kiss._

Jasper got his revenge by daring Rosalie to dye her hair green. Rose made Alice call Mike Newton and ask him out. Alice was scary, so I went with truth. She made me tell everyone- including Bella- that one time when I accidently ran in the girl's restroom and an old lady chased me out with a broom. It was seventh grade; my face was fire-engine red by the time I finished. I dared Nessie to let Emmett put make up on her. Let me say, it was horrible. Nessie dared Bella to change into bikinis and sit next to me. _Was I really that obvious? _Jacob shot her a look and tensed up.

Needless to say, I was shifting uncomfortably the reminder of the game, trying to adjust my little problem and controlling the urge to jump her, then and there. Bella seemed completely at ease, though I did see her hands tense up every once a while. Bella dared Jacob to… Well, let's just say that he would never be able to eat peanut butter, cheese, caramel sauce, or fish for a long time without throwing up.

_Bella lying on the couch, her hair spread out behind her, tangled in my hands… Me leaning over her, her arms wrapped around my neck… Bella nibbling my neck, me begging entrance with my tongue… Me running my hands over her body, roaming every part… Her body pressed upon mine, our tongues dancing together…_

I groaned softly, but Bella seemed to hear. She looked at me questioningly, then decided she didn't want to know. Not that I'd ever tell her I've been fantasizing about her in an absolutely inappropriate way. _Oh no_, I realized with terror, _the make shift tent on my jeans just provided her with all the answers_. I glanced around, hoping no one saw. To my relief, everyone was focused on the movie. But Alice's lips were curved into a smile, and the scene on the TV right now was absolutely tragic.

I fell into sleep, dreaming about a certain angel.

**AN: First JASPER AND BELLA are not together! Rose was telling the truth. They just act really close and both Jasper and Jacob are very protective of her. Rose and Emmett are currently not hitting it off yet, since it was only the first day. Alice was interested in Jasper, and Jasper's feelings will be there next chapter. Seth might also be there soon. **

**Love you all!**

**Review, my dear readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

It took a moment to realize the noises buzzing quietly behind me were voices. A male's voice and the voice of an angel.

"You love her! Why don't you just tell her? Anyone could see that you two are hopelessly in love!" the angel's voice cried.

"I'm not denying that, but I won't. I can't leave you to your own care. I will not do that," the guy's voice growled.

"I can take care of myself! You have a life you need to live, not waste yours on mine."

"You can take care of yourself? Do you remember what happened last time?" his voice was incredulous.

"What _almost_ happened last time."

"Exactly, do you think I would take that risk again? I learned from my mistakes, I won't make it again." The guy's tone was firm, no hint of compromise.

"Nothing will happen! If you don't seize the chance, you may lose her!" the angel sounded exasperated, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"I will not leave you. You are too important. Do you think I could live if it happened again because I wasn't there to save you?" his voice turned gentle, pleading, full of emotion.

"But Jazz, I won't let you see your soul mate slip away."

I shifted my body; this was the most confusing dream I've ever had- including the one in six grade about the neon pink Barney and the giant lollipop on sushi. The voices stopped abruptly, and the silence became overwhelming. That's weird. I've never had a dream just stop like that. I blinked, and I saw a distant light from the kitchen. Picking myself off the sofa, I stretched.

At the kitchen was Bella and Jasper, apparently cut off from a heated argument.

"Bella? Jasper?" I squinted through my eyes, "What are you guys doing up at," I checked the numbers on the oven, "three in the morning?!"

"Nothing," Bella smiled sweetly, and I couldn't help but be a little mollified. "We just couldn't sleep, I was getting something to drink." Her voice was smooth; a little too smooth. Jasper nodded silently.

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to go back to bed." I said, knowing that I would be listening as hard as I could. I mean, if they were going to break up or something, I wouldn't want to stop them, would I?

"You want to use my bed? The sofa wasn't very comfortable." Bella offered. Slightly, Jasper's eyes narrowed. What was that about?

"It's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch." I walked over to the nearest one to the kitchen, and pretended to drift into deep slumber. A few minutes later, the voices started again.

"Bella… You know how I felt about last time… What if Jacob wasn't home early from vacation? Do you realize what could've happened? Do you know what danger you were in?" Jasper's frantic voice was strained quiet. It was hard for me to hear certain words. Danger?

"Jazz, you know it won't happen again. What are the chances? Please, I feel like it's my fault you pushed every single social event away for me. Just because I wasn't invited to some doesn't mean you can't go. I've lived alone before you, nothing happened." Bella's voice was trying to be reassuring, but also slightly pleading.

"What about a compromise, you have to come with us on every date."

"Jazz, that's ridiculous. What will Alice think?" Alice? What about my sister? I tried to gather the previous pieces of the conversation. _Jasper… love… Something about soul mates. And now my sister?_ Ugh. I can't think when it's so late. I fought to keep my eyes open, but it was a failed effort. I drifted again into uneasy slumber.

I was woken again by a shriek of the pixie we called Alice. Blinking furiously, I tried to focus on beyond the blur of shadows and lights.

"Are you awake now?" an angel's voice rang. It was the same musical tone from last night- Bella's. I grumbled and heard her soft chuckles.

"Breakfast is ready," I blinked again and took in Bella's face. My memory didn't do her justice. We ate heavenly delicious pancakes and had her homemade smoothies. Then we went home; Jasper stayed to help her clean up. I didn't miss the look he gave her.

Time without her was boring beyond belief. The minutes crawled by at snail speed as I listened to the blasting music in my room, thinking about the goddess that is Bella.

_Bella dressed in a flowy dress, her pouty pink lips shimmering and curved into an angelic smile. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she stared at me with affection. She wrapped her arms around me and every part of her body pressed into me. I crashed my lips to her, our tongues dancing together, tasting her heavenly taste. She kissed me back with love and adoration…_

"Edward!" I jumped at Alice's voice and fell off my couch. I mumbled a few curses before looking at the evil pixie.

"What?" I said, annoyed at the extreme; I was getting to the good part- well, the best part. Alice smirked.

"Esme made brownies for our new neighbors. Don't you want to look at the real thing instead of dreaming?" My heart fluttered at the concept of seeing Bella again- alone. Jasper shouldn't be there anymore. Alice looked at my goofy smile and snickered. I danced- umm, walked- downstairs and took the packages.

After delivering the others, I made my way to Bella's. I noticed the door was not locked. I pushed open the door and the scene in front of me made my jaws drop.

Oh my god.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. On the couch was Bella in her tank top and short shorts, lying with her hair spread out behind her in a halo. A dark skinned guy hovered over her, his lips crashing onto hers. She made no move to push him away.

It was hard to tell if she was kissing him back or not. I wanted to run, but my feet were frozen in place, forcing me to watch the event that was slowly shredding my heart. I clenched my jaws when he made to move his hand under her shirt. She smacked his hand; that almost made me smile, almost. After what seems like forever, he pulled away. She stayed in her position until the guy made to pick something off the ground; I prayed it wasn't a piece of clothing. All I could see was a small silver metal box.

Close up, I saw that the guy was more a boy- at most thirteen or fourteen years old. What if Bella liked younger guys? Is that why she hadn't dated anyone in Forks High? Bella sat up now, wiping her mouth with an amused but slightly disgusted look on her face. I felt hope sprouting; maybe he wasn't a good kisser and she was going to dump him. The boy pouted.

"Come on," he whined, "it wasn't that bad."

"Not saying it was, but just, gross." Bella said, chuckling at his expression. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Got to go, mom's making good things for dinner. You coming?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, tell Charlie I'm going to be there in about twenty."

"Oh, I almost forgot, here." He handed her a thick stack of hundreds. My eyes almost popped out. My family was well off, but… She looked at it and sighed.

"It's too much…" He just shook his head.

"You know how it is. See you!" He waved. I quickly ran out the door and went to the Hales. A moment later he walked out, wiping his mouth too. Huh? I rang the door bell; he looked at me and waved, his face pulled into a friendly smile. I waved back as convincingly as possible. Jasper answered the door just as he disappeared from view. Jasper looked surprised.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um… I just saw… Bella making out with a guy," I choked out. His face hardened immediately.

"Who?" he growled. Um, he is starting to scare me.

"I don't know. Dark skinned, tall, looks pretty young." I mumbled. Jasper looked confused.

"No… that can't be…" he mumbled to himself. Then louder, "I'm just going to ask her." He marched off to Bella's; I trailed behind, not sure if I want to know or not.

"Bella, what's this I heard about a make out session between you and a boy?" Jasper said, trying to keep his voice calm. It didn't fool Bella.

"Are you spying on me? What part of I can take care of myself do you not understand?" she snarled.

"Woah, Edward here told me. I seriously was not spying on you." Jasper put his hand up. Her face softened considerably.

"Oh, I thought you snuck security camera in my house or something. You know I don't change in the restroom. I didn't want you to get a free show." She chuckled. Jasper's expression turned to a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind that…" he trailed off. I couldn't stop the growl that came out my mouth. Bella rolled her eyes before turning to me.

"Ignore him; he's just being stupid." She smiled. I felt myself melt at the spot.

"So who's this guy I heard about?" Jasper asked. Bella laughed. Ok, now I'm even more confused. A giggle would be rational, but laughing? Jasper glared.

"Geez, calm yourself. Seth made a bet with his friends and he offered me two favors. How could I refuse? Plus, he's just a kid." Jasper looked amused and disgusted at the same time, then he burst out laughing.

"You… kissed… your… brother?" He choked out. What the hell? Brother?

"Brother…?"

"Oh, yeah. Seth is my step brother. My father married his mother." Bella explained.

"But he slid his hand into your shirt." I remembered, my voice flat. Jasper winced. Hmm… What does that mean?

"He slid his hand into your shirt?" Jasper repeated, matching my tone.

"He probably just wanted to make it more realistic, you know he was filming it," Bella shrugged, "Plus, he is a teenager." Yeah, the fact that he is a teenager allows your step brother who is at least two years younger to grope at you. Damn kid, he was so lucky. I sighed longingly. Jasper looked at me, his eyes slightly suspicious. I flushed.

"So the money was from your dad?" I clarified. Wow, she gets a lot of allowance.

"Yeah, I told him I didn't need that much. He was paying for the rent and everything too." She sighed. She didn't seem happy about getting all that cash.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Jasper said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very Emmett-like fashion. I growled, again.

"Why do you want a kiss when you're…" she was cut off by Jasper.

"Bella!" he put a hand on her mouth. I was mystified. Maybe it had to do with yesterday's argument, but all I could think about is how soft her lips must be. She glared at him. She was about to start again when Jasper crashed his lips to hers. What the f*%#?

"Ow!" Jasper jumped back, his hand over his lips, which were bleeding lightly. She stuck her tongue at him.

"That's what you get for inappropriate comments and actually doing it."

"That gives you a reason to bite me?"

"When you kiss me like that, it gives me a reason to rip your arm out if I have to, or throw away your beloved Civil War antiques, maybe?" She pretended to consider it; I saw Jasper's face pale.

"I'm sorry, ok? But you know better than to blurt it out."

"But I wanna tell. Maybe Edward will knock some sense into you." Bella whined; I was momentarily distracted by how she could make something like that so attractive.

"Uh, can you stop talking like I wasn't here?" I mumbled, but apparently they heard me because they stopped at once. Bella glanced at the clock.

"Oh! I have to get dressed now. Shoo!" Bella sang.

"You still owe me a free show." Jasper smirked. It seems like he forgot about her threat. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"One more word and your room will be empty by tomorrow."

"Ok, ok. I'm going." He said hastily and dragged me out.

"Well, mystery solved. Bye!" he walked a little too fast to his house; maybe to check that his beloved collection was still safe and sound. I sighed and walked back to my house.

"What's with you Edward? You look so depressed and like you just witnessed a murder." Alice sang, her voice high and chirpy as usual.

_Yeah, watching the girl you like kiss two guys within an hour does that to you._

AN: Jasper's a little um haughty/perverted here because well he'd kissed Bella before but mostly because he was messing with Edward. Seth is Bella's step brother. Next chapter will be back at school. =)

Review! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

Sunday passed incredibly slow. At night, I could hear Alice's voice drift into mine from her room next door. I couldn't suppress the longing and envy every time I realized she was chatting with Bella. Well, Rose too, I would never get the way girls chat for 24/7.

School again.

I was both nervous and incredibly eager to go to school today, to see Bella. Any attempt in denying my obsession with Bella is a lost cause, not that I've been doing that before. On one hand, I was nervous on how she would treat me, if she's view me as a friend, or just like every other person in the school. I was eager to see her; time away from her is almost physically painful.

To prove how pathetic I am, I asked Alice to pick out my clothes. The night before. _Ugh_. I'm turning into such a girl, and Alice didn't waste a minute to interrogate me about my behavior.

"Edward? Are you seriously asking me to plan your outfit for you? Are you sure you're okay?" she placed her hand on my forehead, as if testing my temperature. I glared at her.

"Okay, okay, you'll tell me soon enough," Alice sang. Believe it or not, Alice always knows what will happen; it was like she could see the future. I sighed; there is no point arguing with Alice. What Alice wants, Alice gets.

"Change of subject, why were you so depressed? Nah, why _are_ you so depressed?" Alice asked, and I froze. Alice likes Jasper… Should I tell her about the kiss?

"I went to Bella's house… and I saw her kissing someone. Well, I saw someone kissing her. So I went to get Jasper, and he started to get all hissy," I began. Alice listened attentively. "He went to confront her, she told him that 'Seth' had a bet with his friends, and he offered her two favors if she went along."

"Who…" Alice asked, but I cut her off.

"Apparently, Seth is her step-brother. He lives in La Push with her dad and his mom," I said, Alice looks amused. "And Bella was arguing with Jasper, playfully, and she was going to let something slip. So Jasper tried to stop her. First time, he just covered her mouth with his hand, but then when she tried again…" I trailed off, not really want to say it.

"He kissed her," Alice finished. I gaped at her. She shrugged. Right, freaky little psychic.

"Yeah, and she bit him." I laughed at this part, and Alice joined in. Hm… they don't seem affected.

"How could you not care?" I asked, not really understanding. Seeing Bella kissing someone else, even though she didn't mean it like that, pierced my heart. But Alice seemed indifferent, amused, yes, but not caring.

"Bella told me already. Plus, Rose said when they go out together, Jasper had always done that when guys try to ask her out." I was speechless. I wasn't aware that her friendship with the girls were growing that fast. I shouldn't have forgotten Alice's people skills, and how genuine her friendliness is.

I didn't know what to say. I just gaped at Alice as she continued. "Oh, and by the way, Rose said that Jasper gave her his permission to tell you his and Bella's relationship. You'll have to ask her." I just nodded, quite unable to speak yet.

And now is morning. I put Alice's assemble on and ran down the stairs before Alice could attempt make up on me. Wolfing down my breakfast, I speeded to my Volvo to wait for my family. My stomach churned with nervousness, and sank when I remembered that Jessica and Lauren were still possibly after me. I groaned.

"What's with you, Mr. Gloomy?" Emmett boomed. I jumped, not noticing his presence until now. I just shook my head. A minute later, Alice came, and I drove off to school, at my usual 100 miles an hour.

When I got out, I just gaped. Today, Bella was wearing white super skinny jeans, and gray ankle boots. On top, she wore a long drapy white T-shirt with film designs and a black motorcycle jacket. Her style was the complete opposite of Friday, but it matched mine, somehow. Bella walked over to us, a small smile playing on her perfect nude lips. Don't ask me how I knew all the names of the clothing she was wearing. One word: Alice.

"Hey, everybody," she greeted quietly, hugging every one of us and kissing Jazz and Jake on the cheek. I pouted unconsciously at that. She saw and chuckled; I felt my cheeks flame. I couldn't forget how soft and warm she is, perfect in my arms. I didn't miss how everyone at the parking lot was staring at our group, envy, jealousy, and anger the dominating expressions.

We walked our separate ways, as Bella and Nessie made a detour to the restroom first; I managed to dodge both Lauren and Jessica on my way to first period. A few moments later, Bella and Nessie arrived. Nessie was looking quite cute too, and just to push my girlie skills in your faces, I'll tell you what she wore. She had on yellow skinny jeans and navy T-shirt, covered by a gray Abercrombie jacket with furry hood. Nessie came to sit in her seat next to me. Bella smiled at me and I smile back, except that every male of the room had their heads snapped toward me, following Bella's eyes. Most glared, but some nicer people seemed awed. Bella sat in her seat alone in the back and shook out of her jacket. The boys followed her every movement. You would think that they'd be used to her by now, but I had a feeling the Bella was someone you would never get tired of looking at.

Under her jacket, her shirt clung to her perfect figure like second skin. Not tight, but form-fitting in the right place. It gave her more curves than it would if she had worn a skin-tight outfit. How do I know? Well, I've seen her in pajamas.

The way her collar bones led to her… well… made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. I noticed a similar reaction in some of the guys around the room. Class fled by quickly, and it was third period, history. I sat in the class, quite confused when Bella came in, since I was sure she wasn't in this class. She handed an envelope to the teacher and walked toward me. Everyone's eyes were turned toward us. I decided I was imagining things and closed my eyes.

"Bella…" I mumbled. I jumped when I heard her melodic chuckle.

"Did you miss me that much?" she asked, with a smile. My face flamed.

"Oh… hello…" I stuttered. She laughed a quiet laugh.

"Well, I should be to class now, see you at lunch," and she pecked me on the cheek. "No reason to pout now," she said, still smiling. I actually heard several gasps. I mouthed bye to her and she walked out of the room, ever so gracefully. Oh crap. I could feel the stares boring into my head. I shook my head slightly, to clear my Bella-filled haze and try to concentrate for class.

Lunch was here. Good thing was that Bella and all my friends would be there. Bad thing was Lauren and Jessica. Thank god they weren't in any of my other classes. When I walked into the cafeteria, everyone turned to stare. What? I though exasperatedly. I quickly hurried to our table with Jacob and Nessie and sat down. They were staring at me too.

"Why the heck is everyone staring at me?" I asked. Alice looked at me accusingly.

"Maybe it had to do with a certain girl you were making out with?" What?

"I wasn't making out with anyone." I mumbled. Alice didn't seem to believe me.

"Well, everyone's saying that you've been making out with Bella in history today." What the crap. Why does rumor in this small town travel like wildfire? And it's not even true! Well… I wish it was.

"It was just a peck!" I said defensively. Jasper growled, and me being next to him, was probably the only one that heard.

"She kissed you?!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes wide, shocked but somehow triumphant. What the hell?

"On the cheek!" I shouted. I suddenly realized that the tables around us were all eavesdropping. Oh my gosh.

"Oh," she said. Yup, you heard right. Alice only said a simple oh. Suddenly, silence filled the cafeteria again. And like I predicted, Bella entered with the plastics, Jessica and Lauren. They came straight for me. Ugh. Lauren and Jessica swayed their hips, unnatural looking, not alluring like Bella's was, unconsciously.

"Hey, Eddie," Lauren purred, or attempted to. I belched; I hated that name. I saw Bella stifle a snigger behind her and narrowed my eyes at her. She looked back with the innocent look she gave Mr. Banner on Friday.

"Uh, please don't call me that," I can feel our friends shaking with laughter next me. Yeah, laugh at my expense.

"Oh, you want to help me _study_?" Lauren asked. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"No thank you," I replied stiffly. She pouted. _Ugh_. Jessica came up, looking eager. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You want to come over tonight?" Please don't tell me she's asking that.

"No thank you," I repeated. Bella was softly giggling to herself. I stared at her, mesmerized. She blushed, again. Judging by the looks on my friends' faces, that was rare.

"Let's go," Lauren said to Jessica and Bella, "Bye," she said to me in what is supposed to be a seductive way. I can't wait till Chemistry with Bella!

_I have to ask her about Jasper. I need to._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

As I walked in the Chemistry classroom, the people turned to stare. Ugh, the power of gossips. And Bella was sitting at our desk, in all her glory. I smiled automatically. She returned my smile with an amused expression.

"Hey," I said as I set my stuff on the table.

"Hello, fellow make-out partner," I stared at her. She chuckled as I blushed.

"I told you, don't underestimate Jess's gossiping."

"Oh," I said lamely. Secretly, I was jumping up and down, wanting to know what she thought of the rumor.

"Yeah, they interrogated me the second I stepped out of fourth period. It was really quite amusing." A small smile played on her lips. Her full, pouty, glimmering lips. I shook myself out of the reverie.

"What did you say?" Okay, I was being nosy, but whatever.

"I told them to think whatever they want to," she looked like she was resisting very hard laughing, "they said they'd share." My face turned into a disgusted grimace. The teacher called class to attention now, forcing me to communicate with Bella via notes. I missed hearing her melodic voice; although any form of conversation with Bella is good for me.

Bella **Edward**

**Hey ******

Hehe, again?

**Yup. So… if you don't mind me asking, what's up with Saturday? **_She laughed silently._

Oh, Seth was messing around. Apparently, Brady and Collin made a bet with him. Something about making out with an older girl and filming it…

**And he chose his sister?**

He knows negotiating with me is easier =) Besides, it's not like it meant anything.

**You know it still sounds wrong, right?**

Yup. But I get two favors… I can't turn down an offer like that.

**He tried to slide his hand under your shirt… **_I remembered with a disgusted look._

You know it's all part of the acting. You're a guy, you know the power of eternal bragging rights. _She chuckled softly._

**Sure… Anyways, what about Jasper?**

What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? _She smiled to show she wasn't annoyed, offended, etc._

**If you think this is bad, you should see Alice.**

I think I already did. She did get me to tell her that her crush kissed me.

**Yeah… I heard about that. It kind of freaked me out how she wasn't even bothered by it when I told her…**

Aww… sorry for taking away your gossip points.

**:P**

**Can I call you later? My number's 374-9203. –puppy pout-**

Sure. 926-3216 _She gave me her number! She gave me her number!_

**Thanks. =)**

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and sneaked the note paper into my pocket. As stalkerish as this sounds, I actually have a box for stuff reminding me of Bella. Okay, you can puke now.

I didn't pay any attention to the last period, my mind full of Bella and her beautiful smiles. Then it hit me, she wormed out of talking about Jasper, and I didn't even realize it until now. Dang, she's good. After school, I hurried to the parking lot, a little bit late since I was practically daydreaming while I walked. I saw Rose, Alice, and Emmett.

"Hey," I greeted them. I looked around for Bella.

"Jake and Nessie went on a date, Jasper and Bella had to run an errand. We're giving Rose a ride home." I looked down, a bit jealous and disappointed. Okay, maybe not only a bit.

"Oh." We got in my Volvo and drove off. When we got home, I parked the car in the driveway and followed Rose to her house. She understood my look.

"Rose? Can you… tell me about Jasper and Bella's story?" She smiled, took a deep breath, and the words flowed out.

"Bella moved to the house Jacob lived in now during sixth grade. Her and Jasper became friends at seventh. She didn't let a lot of people in, but Jazz was an exception. At first they were friends with benefits, then eventually evolved into a relationship. They dated for roughly one year. They broke it off the summer before high school. Jasper and Bella never felt like boyfriend and girlfriend, and they became best friends after the break up. Jazz was always overprotective, and he was even more so with Bella. Then something happened to make him go over the board. He would stay at her house and go where ever she went. They had a confrontation, then it went back to normal.

We didn't become friends until a year after they broke up. We could be counted as good friends, I guess, but we were close enough. Sophomore year, Bella moved to her house now as her father remarried. That's about as much as I know. All this I found out from Jasper, who wouldn't shut up about her. He fawned over her quite a bit in the beginning. And some things were what I never want to hear from my brother. I don't think he ever felt in love with her that way. He loved her, sure, but he mistook the affection for attraction. And Bella's appearance didn't help. He was smitten after a mere month of becoming acquaintances with her. I think she was the same way." Rose smiled. My head swirled with words. I never thought they were together before, just that they will be or maybe liked each other.

I didn't know what to say. "Oh…" I mumbled.

"It's a lot to take in."

"Thanks, Rose, for telling me this. I'm going for a drive," I waved her good bye and slid in my Volvo. The familiar cool leather seat felt comforting. At 120 miles per hour, I zoomed through the green paradise.

As I entered the small city Port Angeles just twenty minutes from Forks with my driving, I saw a familiar flash of mahogany. On the sidewalk, Jasper and Bella were walking, his arm around her waist. He was glaring at every male in the area, who were all obviously gawking at Bella. Jasper had his own share of admirers as well. Clusters of giggly girls were all eyeing him and giving Bella jealous glares. Jazz and Bella were either oblivious, or very good at acting. He said something with a smile, and she leaned into him, although I caught her shooting him an exasperated look. So this is how his "overprotectiveness" is. If I hadn't know, I would thought they were obviously in love.

I followed them into a cinema. Okay, you caught me, I'm stalking them, happy? I watched Jasper glare at the guy behind the counter who "accidentally" brushed Bella's hand while giving her the bucket of popcorn. He flinched and shrank back. I skimmed the lobby and growled as I saw Tyler from my PE. He was always talking about how he's going to get Bella in bed. He walked over to them with a cocky expression. Jasper's mouth tightened as he neared. Obviously, he knew what kind of person Tyler is. The next move made my jaws drop, though it wasn't the first time I saw it.

Jasper pressed Bella to the wall and crushed his lips to hers. His eyes were scrunched up a tiny bit, and her expression was monotonous. From what I could see their mouths weren't moving at all, but Jasper shifted around a bit so that from all the other prospective it would look like a very passionate make-out. If I weren't so jealous, I would be seriously awed. They just had to be the best actor and actress ever. Tyler's jaws dropped a bit, but he continued on.

Bella threw her arms around Jasper's neck. _What the heck?_ I could see Jasper froze with surprise; apparently, this wasn't her usual response. Tyler finally signaled defeat and walked off in the opposite direction, rather fast. Jasper didn't move. Okay. This is getting to be a bit too much. A second later, Jasper jumped back slightly and pulled away. I saw Bella smile mischievously. I laughed a little when I realized what happened. Jasper was wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck tenderly, where there were obvious red marks that showed nails digging into them. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out. He just grabbed her hand and walked in the theatre. I quickly followed.

As I prepare to sit in the seat behind Jasper's, Bella did something that threw me off.

"Hey, Edward, you can sit with us, you know?" her soft voice was barely audible in the noisy theatre, but it rang with its melodic tune. Jasper turned around too and smirked at my shocked expression.

"You didn't think that was even subtle, did you?" I turned a dark red, hopefully they couldn't see in the lack of lighting, and nodded. I took my seat next to Jasper, as there was already someone sitting next to Bella. Thankfully, it wasn't a guy.

"How… did you guys see?" I stuttered.

"It was obvious. Anyone that was paying attention could. But they're all too busy staring at Bella," Jasper scowled. Bella chuckled.

"They were staring at you too,"

"Glaring a hole in the back of my head doesn't count."

"I meant the girls, I was surprised none of them came up this time."

"Please don't remind me, they always come after the movie, don't they?" Jasper groaned. I laughed.

"Yeah, Edward, laugh, don't pretend they weren't looking at you." Jasper retorted. Hmm… seriously, I didn't notice, I was too focused on Bella, well, and Jasper.

"I didn't see. I was too busy trying to find a flaw in your acting." I said. Well, it was half true anyways.

"You won't. We had a lot of practice." Bella spoke this time.

"Sure, how many times have you kissed now?" I asked in what I hoped to be a teasing tone. I don't think I fooled Jasper though. Bella's expression was the same, unreadable, just like she is.

"Can't remember. I seriously don't count that as kissing though. Most of the time Bella just stands there like a stone. I mean, she moved her head a little bit to make it look like kissing, but her body is like frozen. It surprised me so much today…" he shook his head as he remembered the arm over neck stunt Bella pulled.

"Yeah, cause looking like you'd rather be anywhere but here is so what boyfriends do when they kiss their girls." Bella snorted. It was a delicate sound, somehow doesn't seem out of place or improper. Jasper stuck his tongue out. "It's not my fault Tyler's so… persistent." She looked like she was thinking of another word, but thought better of it.

"Persistent," Jasper snorted, "more like stuck like gum asshole, or perverted dickhead, or…" I laughed.

"Seems… fun?" I mentally slapped myself. Fun? Why do I always sound like an idiot in her company?

"Sure, real fun. You don't know how they think. To think I was one years ago. I assume Rose told you the story?" Jasper said. The thought of him lusting after my Bella made me growl. _Wait, my Bella? Since when did she become mine? Well… I would love her to be… I would be hers… Edward! Snap out of it!_

"Cool down, man. Not that extreme. But," he lowered his voice as the movie started and Bella was no longer listening, "you see what she looks like, you know how she acts. Every single male at the school was in love with her, well, her body. I was one of them. Every day at school, I would mentally do my happy little dance when she talked to me more than the others. After school, I would annoy Rose with my constant tales of Bella. I was a hormonal teenager, and I acted like one. One day, I couldn't hold it anymore, I kissed her. She kissed me back, more out of instinct than anything, or confusion between friend love and romantic attraction. That day, she suggested that we stay friends with benefits. It didn't really bother me. I should've known then the clue that I didn't love her like that.

We would meet every day at my house, spending time in my room, listening to music, watching movies, hanging out, making out…" he trailed off, and I automatically growled. "Woah, cool it. Just kissing. Eventually, we went on dates, and became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was so much better than the dumb girls at our school. She was perfect, and every guy envied me. We were best friends, except that we kissed each other frequently. A year later, it just didn't feel right anymore, the kissing, the touching…" I growled again. "Not like that, just hugging and stuff. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter."

"We broke off at an agreement. Bella knew it wasn't right anymore. We weren't hurt, and we became even closer friends after. I remember Jacob almost biting my head off when he heard. But he cooled down after knowing our reason. After Bella, I had only one girlfriend. I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time…" he looked livid at the memory, almost pain emitting from his eyes. "Well, that story's for another time…" Jasper trailed off into thoughtful silence. I blinked and tried to sort all the things I heard today. As I watched Bella's beautiful face in the limited light of the theatre, I thought, and thought, and thought.

_There isn't a sickness from information overload, is there?_

**AN: SO heres Ch. 6. Love it? Hate it? Well, im very lazy, so I probably change anything even if you hated it… =)**

**Well, jasper and Bella's story… There's more, but that'll have to wait. Poor Eddie, his head is going to explode from all that he heard today…**

**XO**

**Julia**

**PS: Review please fellow readers. I love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I yawned as the movie dawned to an end. It was a sappy chick flick, and I couldn't even remember the main character's name. I spent all the time thinking about Jasper and Bella's relationship… and mostly just Bella. She was intent on the movie, although from the way her eyes look, they seemed glazed over. Jasper was gently snoring, his head on her slender shoulder. I resisted the urge to shove his head off her, but that wouldn't be nice. If it bothered her, she would've done something. Bella's not the kind to take crap from anyone.

"Edward? You awake?" Bella's soft voice said.

"Yeah. Nice movie." I mumbled, trying not to show that I haven't watched a second of it.

"Sure… Do you even know who was in it? Anyways, can you get Jasper? He's kind of heavy…" I hurried to lift him off her and damn he's sturdy… Bella brushed her hair up in one pile and let it spray back down. I watched… mesmerized. She seemed to notice Jasper's still unconscious body.

"Oh! Sorry, hold on let me wake him up," she gestured for me to set him in one of the chairs, and leaned in. She blew at his ear and Jasper stirred. Okay… that was… unique… Not fair… I want to wake up like that too.

"Mmmm… What's going on?" Jasper mumbled. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jazz, wake up. Movie's ended." His eyes widened.

"Sorry! I was tired… and…." He stuttered. Bella tried to look stern, but failed and burst out laughing. He looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella just stifled her giggles and shook her head. It's nice to know I'm not the only one confused.

"You know, next time we come to a movie you should bring a pillow or something. My shoulder's a bit uncomfortable,"

"Sorry… next time just push me off or something…" he yawned. I looked at the watch.

"You know, we should go, it's almost six," I said.

"Oh, sure. Let's go. By the way, Jasper? Next time please tell other people your comments on me when I'm not present. I don't really want to know about the time when you thought about me the same way Mike or Tyler does." Jasper looked at her in shock. How'd she hear that? I thought she was concentrated on the movie.

"I didn't think about you like _that. _I'm just saying I was a hormonal teenager. You know that. Not that you don't use that to your advantage." I blinked.

"Excuse me, but what?" I blurted out. Bella turned to me with an almost embarrassed, but slightly proud expression.

"Nothing… Just that when we were going out, if I want Jasper to do something, I would just… yeah, tempt him a little. It always works," she mumbled at a quiet voice. Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, tempt him a little… you nearly gave me a breathing problem. Or a heart attack."

"It's not my fault guys are so sensitive to things as innocent as that." Bella said in an offhand voice, sounding like she wished he would drop it.

"Yeah. Innocent. Why don't we let Edward to be the judge of that? Go on, try him." Jasper challenged. Oh uh… What's going to happen? I can't exactly say I'm not excited…

"Sure. After we get home. Oh, Edward, I'm cooking dinner tonight. Can you ask if Alice and Emmett want to come?"

"What, I'm not invited?" I pouted.

"Sure you are. You know that. Now stop pouting or else I'll have to really pat you like a puppy." I wasn't averse to the idea of her hand touching me in anyway… Or maybe more than willing to let her…… _Slap! Snap out of it. _But I stopped anyways.

Jasper and Bella drove off in their car, and I followed them _again _in my Volvo. Soon, we reached the sign that showed the Forks city boundary. Well, it's not exactly a city…

When we arrived, I ran into my house to tell Alice, Emmett, and mom about dinner, then the three of us walked to Bella's. Rose was already there with Jasper and Bella.

"Isn't Jacob coming?" Emmett asked in a loud voice. He and Jacob had become acquainted quite well. They shared many hobbies.

"Nah, Jake and Nessie are eating dinner together." Bella answered.

After a delicious dinner cooked by Bella (Japanese curry and tempura), we all sat at comfortably on the sofas. Jasper cleared his throat.

"So, Bella, didn't you promise something?" Bella shot him a glare.

"No, what are you talking about?" she said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. He closed his eyes. I would too. She seemed even more persuasive than Alice, and that is a dangerous thing to mess with.

"Come on, show Edward what I meant." Alice and Emmett looked confused. Rose looked amused; she obviously knows what he's talking about.

"Um, anyone bother filling us in?" Alice asked. Jasper turned to her and started explaining. His voice was soft like when he talked to Bella, but there was a different emotion in it that I couldn't place. Alice smiled wickedly. I gulped.

"Edward, can I dare you something?" Alice asked. Oh uh…

"No. I don't want to die yet." Everyone laughed, except for Alice who pouted. Jasper whispered something in Bella's ear and she nodded, looking resigned. She walked over and sat next to me. Everyone moved to the seats furthest from us. I looked at them confused. Then it dawned to me. Oh no…

"Edward?" Bella's voice was soft and alluring. I gulped.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly steady. She leaned toward me and her hand shifted a bit so it was touching my knee. My heart started beating faster.

"Can you please let Alice give you a dare?" Her big doe eyes stared at me. She lightly bit her lips. I started breathing erratically.

"N…o…" I breathed out, stuttering a bit. She frowned a little; it was adorable. She leaned in until her lips were almost touching my ear. I froze.

"Please?" She slid her hand a little further up my leg as her warm breathe hit my skin. The heavenly smell of strawberries and freesia swarmed around me. I was stunned. I could only shake my head as I was practically speechless. Wrong move. Her lips brushed against my earlobe and she bit down on it gently. I couldn't stifle my moan. Down there, I was reacting too. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover up the fact that little Eddie was standing straight up. My heart pounded against my chest. I tried to lean my head a little back. Bella stared straight into my eyes and brushed her soft lips against the corner of my mouth.

"Pretty, pretty, please?" her angelic voice rang out again, and my resistance was a pile on the ground already. What was she asking about again? I just nodded to whatever she was talking about, my mind already off in lala land. I was afraid that if any more happened I would attack her then and there. And then Jasper would rip my head off, even though this was his entire fault.

"I win," Bella said smugly, and she kissed my cheek. I was fire-engine red now.

"I…you…..what……" I stuttered. Alice screamed.

"Yay!!! Bella you rock!" I glanced at Jasper. His fist was clenched, but he seemed alright.

"You get what I mean, man?" Jasper asked his smile a bit stiff. I nodded numbly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Eddie boy, I'm so proud that you didn't just attack her! I mean, even little Eddie's reacting!" Emmett boomed. Did he just _have _to tell everyone, including Bella that? I growled at him.

"Sheesh, save that for the bedroom!" He laughed his raucous laugh. Bella giggled. I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you a hypnotist or something?" I asked, my tone teasing.

"Nope, you're just a hopeless pushover," she replied, matching my tone. I stuck my tongue out at her. So what I'm being a five year old, bite me. She just laughed.

"Crap, it's already ten! Let's go, mom's going to worry." Trust Alice to ruin the mood. I nodded sullenly and turned reluctantly to say good bye to Bella. She hugged me and kissed my jaw. As if on cue, my breathing became ragged and my heartbeat sped up. Geez, what's this woman doing to me?

When I got home, I dropped straight onto my bed.

_That night, I dreamed of a beautiful angel called Bella kissing me._

_____________________________________________________________  
**AN: Hehe, I should update my other stories too, but I just felt like writing this one =)**

**Poor Edward, he's being manipulated. Don't worry, Alice will give him his dare soon. And Edward will do his dare from the sleepover preferably next ch.**

**Review dear readers!**

**XO**

**Julia**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

The morning was the same, except for I woke up from a rather inappropriate dream concerning me and Bella on her bed. Um… you know. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After breakfast and a quick shower(a very much needed cold shower), I drove us to the school. Alice had a wickedly speculating look on her face and I paled, remembering being dazzled by Bella into accepting a dare from Alice.

The feel of her lips on my skin was incredible. I almost lost control when she bit down on my earlobe. The tingly feeling came back as I remembered the moment. A dare from Alice was definitely worth it. Even though I could be having my most embarrassing moment of eternity just the third day at my new school.

Bella was beautiful today as usual. Hell, there isn't any word to describe her. Bella was wearing a plaid purple and silver miniskirt with two-inch silver stilettos and black leg warmers. Her top was one shoulder gray top with black trimming. Oh god. I could come up with at least a dozen of not-so-innocent Bella Swan fantasies with those shoes on her alone.

"Hey," I mumbled, trying not to look inappropriately. She smiled warmly.

"Hey Edward. Sorry about the outfit. I have cheer meeting today…" she winked, but her nose wrinkled at the thought of cheerleading. Bella was definitely popular, on the top of the school society, but that didn't seem like her thing. She noticed my confused expression.

"I'm the manager. Coach Clapp offered me extra credit and I wouldn't let that slide by. Seeing I don't do any extra circular activities. I prefer hanging out with my friends." I nodded. Why Bella would need extra credit for any class is a mystery to me. As far as I know, Bella scored perfect, actually sometimes more than perfect on all her tests and assignments. I think her score in Chemistry is an A+ somewhere around 110%. Yet I never even see her do homework.

"I don't get it." I blurted out, then flushed a dark red. Bella cocked her head, giving me a perfect view of the slender line of her neck and shoulder. I tried not to get distracted as I clarified: "I never see you doing homework." Her eyes lit up in understanding.

"I have a free period at the end of the day. I finish all my homework then." She wrinkled her nose. "Charlie paid them to give me my own room at the school for studying." Wow.

"He cares a lot about you." She smiled.

"Yes. I'm very lucky. Charlie is quiet, but he is very considerate and caring and kind. Well…" she snickered. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, besides the time he almost shot me when he caught me kissing you in your room. If Jacob wasn't there I would have at least 20 inch on my grave now." Jasper said. I jumped. He snickered. "I was standing with Bella in the first place. You didn't even see me. Ha, you actually had it worse than me in junior high." Yup, you guessed it right, I am a very deep color of red now. Actually, they should name this color Edward or something.

I noticed Jasper seemed to have let off a bit. Bella realized too. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes hardened immediately and shook his head. Jasper put a hand over her mouth so I dragged her away before history could repeat itself. I mean, even if it didn't mean anything doesn't mean I liked to see them kiss.

"Don't worry. If Jasper even dared to try to kiss me at school he wouldn't live to see the rumors start." She smiled wickedly. I suddenly saw the slight resemblance to Alice, and I liked the playful Bella, a lot. It reminded me of last night… Bella noticed my goofy grin, "I hope you remember that you have a dare from Alice."

"It was worth it." I blurted out and blushed again. Crap, it was like my mouth had no filter around Bella. She chuckled and winked at me. My breathing got caught again, but then she kissed me on the cheek and my heart just about exploded.

"Come on, let's get you to the evil pixie." I laughed at Alice's new nickname. It was just so… fitting. Alice was staring at us as Bella dragged me to them. Actually, they all have big smug smiles on their faces, even if Jasper and Jacob's were a bit tight.

"Edward!" Alice sang. I gulped.

"Yes, Alice dear, my favorite sister in the whole world?" I tried buttering her up, but obviously it didn't work.

"Yeah, kiss my butt you doofus. I'm your only sister!" I sighed.

"So…"

"I made you a shirt, you are going to wear it all day, no covering up." She smiled her evil smug smile and handed me a T-shirt that said 'I Love Bella Swan' on the front and 'Edward's Little Obsession' on the back. I groaned despite how obvious it probably was.

"But, Alice…" I whined. Gosh, the whole school didn't need to know. Bella just laughed at my expression. Alice's expression made me shut up and change without further complaints. I really don't want her destroying all my CDs and painting my room hot pink with Disney princesses. When I came out, the whole group was laughing. I groaned and covered my face for a day of public humiliation.

The people here are unbelievable. I can't count how many guys asked where I bought the shirt, and if I would get them one too. Seriously! It seems like Bella wanted to create a riot, because she winked at me as I made my way to English. And believe me, the whole class stared in shock. Nessie was having a hard time stop giggling. Lunch was spent in trying to clear very weird rumors again. There was one where Bella and I were engaged and that my family moved her so we could get married when we graduate. My heart fluttered at that one.

There was also one where Bella was my master and that I was her slave or something. Okay, that one was really weird.

And my favorite one, that I was a clone Bella made from a mix of movie stars and that I was made to worship her. Fine, that last part was true.

There was also one… that rather made Chem a little difficult for me. That Bella and I go at it every day after school on the lab tables. Now I can't even sit in Chem. without flushing or getting um… excited. Bella chuckled when she saw my face when I looked at the lab table a little too long. I glared at her, but my flustered expression must have ruined the intended effect.

**Edward **Bella

**Let, me guess. You let them think whatever they wanted to.**

Yup.

**Are you trying to make me jump you? **

Of course not! How could you think that!

**When you are laughing at me for that comment?**

-Sticks tongue out-

**Stop. I don't need anymore things that would be bad for my self control.**

And that would be bad because?

_I groaned. Bella was literally killing me. I don't think she would be happy if I just try to shove my tongue down her throat like that in private, much less in a room full of high school kids that was probably still gossiping about us. _

Sorry. _She did not look sorry at all. Bella saw me watching and gave an attractive little pout. _

**No prob. I just don't think you would appreciate one side PDA from me.**

What made you think it would be one side? Plus, I like your shirt. _My heart sped up and I started to near hyperventilating. What does she meant by that? Do she mean she liked me too, or just that acting would be fun? I mean she and Jasper does it all the time it probably doesn't matter to her. Wait, does that mean I could kiss her? _

Before my thoughts could get into more of a mess, Bella shook me out of my thoughts. "Um… the bell rang." She helped me up and kissed me on the cheek before she went to class. The next period passed in a blur and I didn't notice a simple thing.

Geez, the power Bella had on me is seriously scary.

**AN: um, yeah, last AN I made a mistake there was only one dare on Ed's part. Well, kind of a filler-ish ch. I srsly need to update more. **

**Love ya all**

**Review dear readers!**

**XO**

**Julia**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

After school, I let Alice drag me to cheer practice. Hell, I think I would even go shopping with Alice if it meant I could spend time with Bella. Unfortunately, I forgot that both Lauren and Jessica would be at cheer practice.

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed when we reached the quad and ran at full speed to the table where Bella was at, dragging me behind her even though she was only half my size. Bella looked up and smiled warmly at her. The dozen of blond plastic girls looked at Alice in shock. Obviously, no one had dared to approach Bella in such an… enthusiastic way.

"Hey Alice, Edward." Now I rather understand her outfit. All the other girls were wearing purple and silver cheer outfits, though theirs were considerably shorter than Bella's.

"What do you do here?" Alice asked. Bella handed her a handwritten paper full of her beautiful calligraphy.

"Put the requests for cheerleaders in order, and then contact them. You wanna help?" Bella offered.

"I would, but most of them would probably want to hear your voice," I mumbled. How true that is.

"I would! Can we sit and hang out with you here?" Alice said. Well done, I didn't want to leave her yet.

"Sure, cheer ends in two hours, but I can leave in one. We can hang out at my house after? Well, if Edward survives." She chuckled at the last part. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Before I could rejoice the fact that Bella had invited me, well us, to her house again, I found out the reason for the last part of her comment, too early in my opinion. Actually, I'd prefer that I'd never find out.

"Eddie! Did you come to see me?" Lauren's nasal voice called out. I groaned before turning around. And there was Lauren and Jessica, both with big overly-sweet smiles pasted on their makeup- covered faces.

"Um, actually, I'm here to see Bella." I said simply. Jessica stood a step closer.

"Hey, Bella, can we go to your gathering thingie today?" Oh no. Oh crap no. Please say no, please say no. Bella smiled. Oh no.

"Jess? Remember what I said about Jasper?" Jessica's face twisted into a grimace.

"I thought he's your ex-boyfriend, not father." Lauren said, then rolled her eyes. Bella chuckled. I'm truly intrigued how she could not get pissed off, or at least annoyed by them.

"He's always acted like that. You would know." Lauren's face paled. She just snorted.

"Yeah, whatever." She flipped her hair and shot me what was supposed to be a flirtatious look, but it made me gag. Alice looked at her inquiringly.

"I don't get why she ran away in the end." She voiced her question. Bella smiled at the memory, I assumed.

"In freshman year, when Jasper and I was in post-break up zone, Lauren decided to play a prank to make me look like a slut so Jasper would want her instead. Let's just say the guy she paid to do so ended up in the hospital with five broken bones, several massive bruises, and a concussion." Bella winced. "Jasper almost broke the guys don't hit girls rule when he found out it was her idea. If looks could kill, she would be fifty feet underground already."She grimaced. "Poor guy, he was just hired to do Lauren's dirty work."

Alice jumped and clapped her hand, "Go Jazz!" Bella and I laughed at her. Internally I was shuddering. Even if Bella wouldn't mind me kissing her, Jasper would probably, no surely, kill me if he knew. Alice seemed to notice and patted me on the back, or waist as she couldn't reach that high.

"Wait, she knew you guys were together before? Plus, if Jasper kisses you every time when you go out, wouldn't the whole school think you're together?" This whole thing is just too complicated.

"Lauren went to junior high with us. Jess said that the whole school thinks we're exclusive or friends with benefits. Don't worry Alice, none of them are true." Bella smiled reassuringly at Alice. I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait so this is the event that happened that made Jasper's protectiveness go overboard?" I asked. Bella looked at me for a while, slightly stunned, then sighed.

"No, that's another story. I'll tell you two at home today… I need Jasper there when I talk." Bella still had a grimace on her face. A very adorable one, but sad. It made me want to cheer her up.

"Oh, cheer practice is over!" Alice squealed. Bella laughed and just waved bye to the cheer squad. They all waved back, very enthusiastically… at me. I just smiled, trying to keep it from turning into a grimace. We drove to Bella's house. Only Jasper was there for now. Did Bella text him?

She greeted him with the usual peck on the cheek. I subconsciously pouted. Jasper rolled his eyes. Good, Bella didn't see, or was just ignoring it.

"Jasper… They need to know about Victoria and James." Jasper's eyes flashed at the names. Crap, I'm a little scared of him now.

"Fine, but you can have the honor," he growled. Bella's eyes narrowed and Jasper's face softened.

"Sorry. It's just hard for me," he mumbled.

"Well, it was sophomore year at Forks High. Jasper dated this girl; her name is Victoria. She was very… different depending on the person she was talking to. Victoria had a brother named James. There was one night when Victoria decided to "drop" James at my house when she was picking Jasper up for their date." Bella recited in a monotone. Jasper was clenching the sofa arms. He took a deep breathe and continued for her:

"She picked me up and said that it would be nice to see if her brother and Bella would 'hit it off' as she phrased. I was reluctant, but she won in the end. We went on our date. An hour and a half later, I received a phone call from Jacob about how Bella's at his house and that he'd beat up a kid by the name of James who" Jasper looked livid now, "tried to rape her." Jasper looked so guilty even though it wasn't completely his fault. After the shock wore off, I started to absorb what he's said. My vision turned red. The rage was so all-consuming that it could only be calmed by my angel's voice.

"Jazz, stop looking so guilty, it wasn't your fault," Bella said soothingly.

"It wasn't my fault? Who's girlfriend" he spat out the word, "brought the guy that tried to rape you? Who went to the movie with someone and opened his phone to find 15 missed calls and 5 frantic text messages? Who swore to protect you until the end of time but couldn't hurry back when you were in need? Who?!" Alice had her hand on Jasper's arm now, and he calmed down slightly, but the self-hatred was still clear on his face. It all seemed like a movie to me, but I could feel my own fury toward the guy named James and the hag that brought him near Bella.

"Continue please," I choked out, trying to distract myself.

"He came up on me. James was a jock, a football player, and very strong. His breath leaked of alcohol. I managed to act like I wanted him and escaped to shower. I tried to call Jasper since Jacob was supposed to be on vacation. After all the… failures, I tried Jake. He was, fortunately home, and he came only five minutes later, probably driving at least 70 miles above the speed limit. Jake beat James up for me. I escaped… unscathed. Well, only a few bruises and two gashes on my cheek… and maybe a broken leg." I growled. He'd hurt her. Bella noticed my expression.

"Don't worry. He got charged life-long imprisonment," her expression changed dramatically "because he… murdered two other girls two nights later… after he got out of the hospital." Bella choked back a sob. "Two! If I had thought to call the police instead of Jake, they would still be alive. Two lives lost because of me." She shook violently. Jasper was dead looking. His eyes swam with panic and guilt and anguish and relief all at once. Alice looked sympathetic and shaken. All I felt was outlying rage and grief for what Bella went through, and worry for her condition now. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her. Was it wrong of me to think now, with all the sadness in the air, how good it felt to have her in my arms? How I never want to let go? How I yearned for her to be mine… forever? Bella shivered in my arms, so I added a blanket.

"Sorry… It's just very hard for me to talk about. I got to get ready before the others arrived." Bella said with an almost-controlled face. Jasper seemed to wake out of a reverie.

"And guess what?" Jasper said in a slightly hysterical voice "Victoria confessed later that she knew how James would act when he was drunk so she brought him there when she knew that was going to happen! She said she was jealous of how much attention I paid Bella so she tried to get rid of her." Jasper looked almost wild. Bella pressed her lips tightly together.

"Stop it Jazz. It's over now," she said firmly. My brain swam again with the information overload. Wow, nothing is what I expected in Bella Swan's life.

**AN: hey… the story doesn't make that much sense but that's pretty much what happened. **

**Btw someone asked so um… Renesmee is not Bella's step sister. She's actually her… cousin-in-law? So Bella's mom Renee married Phil Dwyer who had a sister named Marie. So Renesmee is Marie and Tony's daughter. They just happened to live in Forks. **

**Heh its messed up isn't it**

**And for some reason im obsessed to High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup (I think?) that song is just pure awesome. **

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the support, readers**

**XO,**

**Julia**


End file.
